


Secrets

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Vikturri - Freeform, secretive Viktor Nikiforov, surprised Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor is hiding something and will only answer questions with a smile and a kiss.Yuuri is a little anxious, but mostly curious.Why won't Viktor let Yuuri into the bedroom?More domestic fluff from our two adorable skaters!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... this little story was started AGES ago, but I got writers block! 
> 
> Well, that was until yesterday when a conversation between NamedAfterIrony and I about some very old ice skates I had found and bought from a charity shop provided the perfect prompt! 
> 
> Thank you Sparkle for your inspiring shiny things as usual! Thank you InLoveWithYOI for being my awesome beta! I am so very lucky to have such amazing friends who inspire and support - love you both!

Yuuri knew that his boyfriend was up to something. 

He just didn’t know what.

For the past few weeks, Viktor had been so secretive. Going out on his own, hiding away in their bedroom, asking that Yuuri knock before coming in. It wasn’t even coming up to an important date for them. At least Yuuri didn’t think it was and his memory was more reliable than the Russians. 

What _ was  _ the other man doing?

Hating himself for doing it, he had even trailed the older man for a couple of days just to settle the anxiety that made his chest hurt. His Vitya wouldn’t cheat on him,  _ ever.  _

Any questions that he asked of his lover were met with a perfect smile and a gentle kiss as beautiful blue eyes sparkled with a happy secret.

-

Viktor was ecstatic, finally he had something of his Yuuri’s. When they had been unpacking his beloved belongings, alongside all of the memorabilia there had been a pair of Yuuri’s old practice skates. They were worn and battered and Viktor immediately LOVED them.

When Yuuri had put them in the pile of items to be dumped, Viktor had secretly squirrelled them away without the Asian man realising. The following week making solo trips out to buy the equipment that he knew he needed. Not wanting to order anything online in case Yuuri saw the acknowledgement emails.

And now they were nearly finished…

-

Yuuri came home after shopping one morning to find a blindfold hanging from the letterbox and a note stuck to the front door asking him to put the blindfold on and to knock when he was ready to be let in.

Puzzled, he smiled at his boyfriend’s eccentricities and decided to humour him.

Tying the black piece of material across his eyes, he knocked and felt blindly for the two shopping bags next to his feet.

The door opened and he felt Viktor’s hand on his elbow as he led him into the apartment and took the bags from the younger man.

Carefully the Russian guided his boyfriend into their lounge.

“You can look now, love…”

Yuuri blinked in the bright sunlight as he removed the blindfold and looked at the wall in front of him. There, proudly displayed on the mantelpiece of their fireplace, were his old skates.

The ones he had thrown away. Or so he had thought. 

Only now they looked different. 

The blades were highly polished and both boots had been decorated with tiny hand painted poodles. On each heel ‘Mr & Mr’ had been carefully written in the older man’s elegant handwriting along with hand painted flags of both their countries.

Turning to look at Viktor with a quizzical expression on his face, he choked on a sob as he saw his lover down on one knee.

“Darling, will you marry me?”


End file.
